


go back to sleep

by Darky_Parky



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: One Shot, Theory based, just something i thought of, mentions of WKM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_Parky/pseuds/Darky_Parky
Summary: you made this placefor broken thingsbut some things can't be fixed





	go back to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little concept I'd thought I mess around with.

Violent things. Scary things. Ugly things. Horrible things. Fixable things. No matter what the visual holds, no matter what you have seen they can be fixed.

This could all be fixed, you know it. You just need time. You just need more time.

The piercing ring rang in your ears as you looked to the old television.

You shook your head. Not now, he can't come now. You know how to fix this. You're on the right track. You  _have this._

" _You made this place. . ._ " The screen tore away from the snowy forest, turning to static as he spoke. You ignored him as you stared at the television, awaiting its next visual.

The static slowly disappeared being replaced by a dark silhouette highlighted by blue and red. You gripped your pen tighter as the world around you gave away, revealing its true appearance. A damaged mirror.

You can't let him win not this time. Not now. You're close. You're so close. " _For broken things._ " Your eyelids became slightly heavier. You shook your head.

Stay awake.

Your eyes looked back up to the screen.

A woman, drowning in a large body of water. You scribbled it down quickly as he spoke again. " _But some things can't be fixed._ "

You tossed your pen and paper aside and clamped your hands over your ears. He will not lull you to sleep, not again.

"Get out of my head!" 

You glued your eyes to the screen of the television focusing on anything and everything that appeared in between the loop of static.

Snow.

A woman's hand?

A wooden door.

A hand reaching.

A woman drowning.

Water crashing onto sand.

. . . Someone in a mask?

The television screen turned black, darkness enveloping you in its horrid embrace. Your head became heavy and your body tired.

You felt yourself fall onto your back and your eyelids close.

" _Go back to sleep._ " 


End file.
